


Lost Love

by Immortal33



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Angels, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Forgotten Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Immortality, Magic, Short fic on Angels, Survival, Witches, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Got this idea from the Fallen Series/ Hush Hush books.<br/>Lucy and Michael find each other after a very long time of being separated.<br/>They become friends and trust each other.<br/>It isn't until someone new comes into Lucy's life that Michael begins to feel more than just friendship toward Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Love

PROLOGUE:

Where to start.

Hmm. I don't know.

I don't even know where the beginning is.

Not sure really.

It's rather confusing. All of this.

I don't even know if I understand it myself.

So many memories, so many dreams.

They all merge into one big event and I'm not sure what is real and what is fake.

Is it all a dream?

Is is all just a memory?

\---

I wake up. Cold and shivering. My heart is thumping rapidly in my chest.

"Where am I?" I say outloud. "I don't belong here."

"Shh.. it's okay. It was all a dream?"

I look to the woman. She looks at me calmly and caring. But I'm not sure I know her.

"Where am I?"

"You are in you're bedroom. Shh. It's okay. It was just a dream. You have a fever."

"It didn't feel like a dream." I start sobbing and look around.

'Where am I?' I think to myself.

"Here. Drink this. It'll help you. It's a tea to lower the fever." She tells me.

I sniff it. It doesn't smell too bad.

I take a few sips.

"It's nasty." I say.

"Drink it all. It'll make you better." She says wiping my sweat from my forehead.

I make myself drink the tea.

"You'll feel much better in the morning." She smiles and helps me lay back down.

I take her hand.

"I'm scared." I tell her.

"It's okay. God will protect you."

I nod and close my eyes.

\----

I open my eyes slowly. I look around. It's dark and cold.

I get up from where I am hidden.

I can barely make out what is in front of me.

I trip over it. I try not to scream. I know I'm in danger. I can feel it.

I crawl over the dead body.

Hot tears run down my face.

'Where are you?' I think. Although I'm unsure of who I'm looking for.

I make my way to an open door.

I can see shadows moving around and again I hold my scream. I'm practically choking on my own air.

'Please. Just let me get out safely.' I pray.

"Where is she?" I hear someone say.

"We've been looking for her, but she's hidden herself well." Someone else replies.

"Keep looking. She has to be here. Couldn't have gone far from here."

I see the shadows move and one walks toward me.

'Don't see me. Don't see me. Don't see me.' I say over and over. Whomever it was, passes by me.

"Lucy." I hear in the distance. "Lucy." I hear the whisper again. "Lucy!"

"Here you are!" Someone pulls me up by my arm with force and I scream.

\----

I sit up crying. My heart is pounding hard.

"Hey. Bad dream?" Someone asks.

I look at her.

"I think so." I manage to say.

"Well, that's all it was. Just a dream." She gets up from her bed. "It's time for school."

I look around.

'What? School? What?' I feel out of place, but I slowly begin to remember where my things are placed.

I get ready and head out to the bus stop.

"Ready for that test?" A boy asks me.

"Yeah." I tell him.

"You don't seem to sure about that." He smiles and I smile back.

The bus arrives and we go to school.

It's a windy day and it makes me nervous. I look up to the sky.

'What's going on?' I ask and a shiver runs down my spine.

The teacher passes out the exam and I concentrate on it.

Lunch time comes around, and I'm feeling better.

My friends and I chat about our favorite TV show. We laugh and I forget my troubles.

I finally begin to feel like I belong here. This isn't a dream. This is real.

\----

I hear my name once more.

"Lucy." I look around.

"Lucy." They whisper.

"Where are you?" I whisper back.

"I'm here. Come."

I begin walking slowly.

"Don't scare me, please." I whisper again.

I'm not scared. It feels like a game. I'm playing a game with someone.

The place we are in, it looks familiar.

There are trees, green grass and a house a few feet away.

"You're getting hotter." It's a male voice. I can tell now.

My heart begins to pump faster. But it's from excitement.

I round a tree, expecting him to be there, but he isn't.

"Where are you?" I say again.

There is no answer.

I run to another tree. I jump in front of it, but there is nobody there.

"This isn't fair." I say outloud.

"Sure it is!" He says and tickles my sides.

I laugh uncontrollibly.

"Stop. Stop." I say and run away. He chases me thru the trees.

Finally he catches me and we kiss near a tree.

"I love you." He tells me.

"I love you more." I tell him and we hug.

\----

A few years pass by. And I'm able to control my dreams more. I'm trying to forget.

I have a ritual now before going to bed.

Concentrate on something else. Imagine anything and don't think about anything.

Don't focus on nothing.

Sometimes it helps. Sometimes it doesn't.

I like having happy dreams, although I can't really see the guys face. Or maybe I do, but I can't remember what he looks like.

All I remember is his clothes.

In all my dreams, I know it's the same guy.

I keep dreaming with the same guy. I know it.

I can feel it's him.

I know it's him.

But who is it?

How can I find someone who I dream about, if I don't even remember what he looks like or his name?

-

I'm sitting in my room, just thinking about it.

I can't get him out of my head.

And something in me stirs.

I can feel it.

Something is changing.

I know it.

I feel somewhat different.

It frightens me, but at the same time I'm intrigued. It feels familiar. This, what I'm feeling, I know it.

I recognize it.

"Hey. What are you doing?" My cousin asks.

"Nothing. Just doodling."

"I can see that. What does that mean?" She points to the symbol I'm drawing.

"I don't know. It just came to me."

It sort of looks like a backward S with a regular S on top of it.

I keep doodling it on the paper.

"Cool." She says and leaves me alone.

\------

I'm running. I'm not sure why. But I have to keep going. I can't stop.

I have to get to him.

I know he's in trouble.

I can feel it. I can feel him fading and I can't deal with that.

I get to an old house.

I feel myself build up power inside of me.

"Where is he!" I yell into the darkness.

"Somewhere far away!" She pushes me out of the house but I pull her with me.

The wind picks up around us.

"Where is he!" I scream again, and I push her into the wall, holding her by the throat.

"I've already told you. I've sent him far from here. Some place where you will never find him, and he will never find you."

I release her.

"Why?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"Why not?" She mocks and I see her pull out a sword.

I back away.

"Afraid are we? Can you feel it? Can you feel him fading? He's forgetting you. He's forgetting you exist. And without him, you are defenseless."

She attacks but a lightling bolt knocks the sword out of her hand.

"I am not alone. And I am not defenseless!" I tell her angrily and the wind picks up.

"HE will not be able to protect you forever. One day, One day I will get you first and then we shall see."

The next thing I know is that I'm floating on air.

"Please. Please." I silently beg to be reunited with my love.

Tears run down my face.

"Don't be upset." A voice says then all that surrounds me is darkness.

\---

I sit up in my room.

It's dark outside.

I'm covered in sweat and I'm shaking.

I get up and head toward the window.

"Why?" I whisper silently.

I feel empty.

I feel I'm missing something.

Something had been taken from me.

'It's just a dream. It was just a dream.' I tell myself and will myself to go back to bed.

In the morning I wake up to my sister calling me.

"Hey sleepy head. Time for school." She tells me.

"I'm going... I'm going." I stretch.

It was the last day of school.

My sister was graduating from elementary. Thankfully I would be able to go.

The ceremony was in the evening.

So I had time to get out of school.

Next year I would be a Senior in High School.

How time had flown by.

"Are you excited?" I ask as we make our way out the door.

"Excited! I'm ecstatic!" She laughs.

We walk together till she gets to the bus stop.

There my friend is waiting for me.

"Geez, you guys should just go out already." My sister tells me.

"Shut up Sarah." I tell her and punch her lightly. "We're just friends."

"Mhmm. Whatever, if you don't want him, I'll take him." She tells me. "Hey Michael!" She waves at him and I laugh.

"Hey, Sarah." He tells her smiling.

"Will you be attending my graduation?" She asks quickly.

"Of course." He tells her and winks.

"Don't encourage her." I tell him and pull his arm.

"See you later, Sarah!" He yells back at her as we start walking.

The school was only three blocks away.

The only thing I hated was crossing the busy streets.

By the second block more of our friends joined us.

We chatted along the way.

We were all happy that summer was finally here.

"I'll be throwing a party later on tonight and I want you all to come." One of my friends says.

"Cool, Jordan. I'm in!" Michael says rapidly.

"First one to speak up as always." I say laughing and punch his arm.

"Someone is whipped!" My other friend, Mary said.

"No one is whipped!" Michael says laughing. "But I can go, right baby?" He makes a pout.

We all start laughing.

We start our day the same day as always.

Today we had co-ed PE since it was the last day of school.

"Pool day." The teacher said and everyone cheered. "Go to the locker rooms and change."

As I came out the locker rooms I crashed into one of the guys. My hands ended up on his bare chest.

I blushed.

"I'm sorry." I could feel my face burning.

"It's okay." I looked up to be greeted by the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. "Hi, I'm John."

"Lucy." I said moving away from him.

"How come we've never ran into each other before?" He smiles.

Oh god... Am I drooling?

"Ha, I don't know." I say.

"Do you swim?" He asks and takes my hand.

I just nod.

"Cool. Then you can rescue me. I don't."

I laugh at his lame joke.

"You think I'm joking? Seriously, I don't swim."

"Maybe I can teach you."

Wait, what?

A small blush creeps up his face, and it's so adorable.

"Don't try to drown me." He laughs.

"I promise I won't."

I don't know why I felt so comfortable with him.

I felt like if I already knew him.

We get into the water. Which is completely filled with other students.

"Common, hold on to the sides and lets go in a little more deeper." I tell him.

"Um. I don't think this is a good idea. I'm much heavier than you." He says nervously.

"In the water, you will be as light as a feather." I smile and hold his hand.

He smiles and follows me into the deeper side.

"Hold on to the side. Let me just take a quick swim." I tell him and move into the water.

Once I come he's smiling.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing."

"Okay. Come with me into the water." I hold out my hands to him. "Move your feet."

He looks at me for a minute then takes my hand.

We end up a bit far from the edge.

"See. It's easy."

He was a quick learner.

"You're an excellent teacher." He tells me once we are out of the water.

"That was only the basics." I smile.

"I feel like I know you." He suddenly says and I shiver. "Here."

He hands me his towel.

"Thanks. I forgot mine in my locker." Although I'm not cold. He had just spoken my thoughts.

"Do you think we can have lunch together?" He says as we walk toward the locker rooms.

I just nod. I was speechless.

"Cool. What class can I pick you up at?"

"Oh, um. Room 201. I have History."

"Okay. I'll be there."

\--

I couldn't concentrate during the lecture. I kept thinking about John. I felt all jittery and with butterflies in my stomach.

The bell finally rang and I gathered my things.

I waited a few minutes for John and I finally saw him walking toward me.

"Sorry. The teacher took forever." He says.

"It's okay."

We get out of the building and he starts walking toward another one.

"Let's leave our things in my locker." He says and I blush.

Once we put our things in he takes my hand.

"I'm glad that they are giving us an hour lunch and actually letting us leave campus."

"We're going out of campus?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

I just nod. I still can't believe he's holding my hand.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asks showing me our entwined hands.

"No, it's cool." I say.

He takes his keys out.

He has a nice car.

"Wow." I say as he opens the car door.

"I wish it was mine. My Dad let me borrow it." He shyly says and closes the door.

We get out of the parking lot.

I'm unsure of what to say or ask.

We pull into a restaurant.

"I made lunch reservations earlier." He smiles.

Is this a freaking dream? It better not be!

I was glad I had worn a sun dress today.

"Is my hair okay?" I ask as I get out of the car.

"It's perfect."

We eat mostly in silence.

I receive a text.

'Hey.. I hear you're hanging out with someone? I'm gonna want the juicy details and where have you been hiding that hottie! Not even Michael knew about it!'

"My friends are wondering about you." I tell him. And I don't know why.

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know." I say truthfully. " I mean, we barely know each other."

"Well, my name is John. My birthday is in July . My favorite color is green. I listen to different types of music. I love horror films. My favorite activities include firearms. I do martial arts in my spare time and I think you're very beautiful. I feel comfortable with you. Like I've known you for years... Your turn."

I'm practically blushing.

"My name is Lucy. My birthday is also in July. My favorite color is blue. I also like many different types of music. I enjoy horror films but I love the romantic ones. I also do martial arts. I excersise in my spare time. And I think you're very handsome. I also feel like I already know you."

"What day in July?" He asks.

"The 15th. You?"

"The 1st."

We laugh.

We finish our meal and head back to school.

"I know this is forward, but I want to do this again. I want to spend more time with you. We could hang out during summer vacation if that's okay."

"I would like that. Give me your phone."

He hands me his cell and I type in my number. I give it back to him.

"Text or call me." I say as we get out of the car back in school.

We still had a few minutes before the bell rang.

We walked toward his locker and he handed me my things.

"Can I walk you to your next class?"

"Of course. I just need to stop by my locker before the bell rings."

He walks with me toward my locker and waits for me to gather my books.

The bell rings and we go to my class which is in the Science building.

"Thanks for lunch." I tell him stopping by my class.

He leans down and kisses me lightly.

"Thank you for joining me." He smiles. "I'll talk to you soon."

\----

I'm in another world as I walk toward my house.

I'm not even listening to my friends.

"Earth to Lucy!" Mary shoves me.

"What?"

"Are you going to Jordan's party?"

"Oh.. I don't know. You know my sister graduates today from elementary. I think my parents are taking us out for dinner. I'll text you if I can go."

"Alright. But TEXT me!" She says as she walks off in the direction of her house.

Michael is quiet the rest of the way. We were the only two left.

"I'll see you later, I guess." He finally says.

"Hey, are you alright?" I say.

"Yeah, just peachy."

"Whoa, no need for sarcasm."

"It's just.. damn it! I've always liked you, like alot. And I thought you felt the same way." He finally says frustrated.

"Oh.. Michael. I'm sorry. I do like you but.."

"Yes, but as a friend, a brother. I got that once I saw your boyfriend kiss you." He walks away.

"Damn it Michael! Don't walk away from me!"

"I just did!" He yells back walking faster.

\---

My sister and me are finishing getting ready for her graduation.

I grab my cell from the counter. It has a message.

Hey, it's John. Now you have my number too. I'm going out of town for the weekend. But I'll be back on Monday. Do you think we could go watch a movie and maybe dinner?

_Can I ask where you are going?_

I don't mean to pry...

I'm going to LA to visit my brother. He's graduated from UCLA. Masters in biology or some crap hahaha. And you can ask me anything, okay.

Congratulations to your brother.

Thanks. So are we going out on Monday?

Yes. :)

Good. Send me your address and I'll pick you up around 5 :)

I send it to him and wish him a safe trip.

I don't know why I felt so comfortable with him. Even texting seemed okay.

\---

My parents take my sister out for dinner and I ask if it's okay for me to go to Jordan's party.

"Just be safe." My dad tells me.

"You know I can defend myself."

"Still, be safe." My mom adds.

They drop me off at Jordans house.

The front door is open.

"Hi, Lucy." Jordan's mom greets me.

"Hello, Mrs. Kelly."

"Jordan and your friends are out back." She says handing me some punch.

I step out and join the others. Michael is also there.

"Hey." I tell him but he doesn't reply. "Can we talk?"

"No." Is all he says and walks away.

"Stop being childish." I say following him. "Michael, you're by best friend."

"That's the problem.." He says turning to face me. " I don't want that. I want us to be more than that."

"Since when?"

"What?"

"Since when do you feel this way? Because if I remember correctly, you just broke up with your girlfriend a few weeks ago."

"I've always loved you. But I didn't want our relationship to get ruined."

"I loved you too. Remember, when I told you freshman year, and you brushed it off. You pushed me away. Told me you didn't feel that way. That we should only remain friends. I loved you so much. But I gave up. I moved on. Then we became close at the end of Sophmore year but only as friends. And it remained that way. So, don't tell me you've always loved me. Because that's not true."

"But I do love you. I don't know when it happened but I do."

"I think you're just jealous now that you see me talking to somebody else."

"Of course I'm jealous. I don't want him anywhere near you. I don't want him to touch you." He caresses my face.

"Michael, stop." I move away from him. "We can only be friends."

"No, we can't... But, if that guy so much as hurts you, I will kill him." He says and storms off.

No one seemed to notice our discussion.

I hang out with my friends and I actually have a good time.

\-------

I'm standing by a dirt road.

All around me there are flowers.

It's a meadow.

The sun is high in the sky so it must me noon.

"Lucy!" Someone calls and I turn.

I see a silouette of a person but I cant really see who it is.

I walk toward it.

Once I'm there, I can see there is a picnic set up.

"Wow." I say and I get pulled down.

"Anything for you." He kisses me. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you more." I kiss him again.

We eat the food he had prepared.

Then we play a bit.

I laugh because we are acting like children.

He pins me down once he catches me.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too, Michael."

*

It's dark. And cold.

My side hurts.

"Lucy.. Hold on.. Don't leave me. Please."

I can feel his arms around me.

"Michael.. I'm scared." Hot tears run down my face.

"I'm here. I promise I will get us out of here."

Bright light surrounds us then I feel nothing.

*

I'm running. Michael needs me. He's in danger, I can feel it.

I arrive to the old witches house.

"Where's Michael!" I yell into the darkness.

"Somewhere far away!" She pushes me out but I pull her with me.

The wind picks up and I use it against her. I push her onto a wall and hold her by the throat.

"Where is Michael! You witch!"

"I've already told you, far away from here. Far from you. Someplace you will never find you nor will he find you."

I release her feeling weak. The wind dies down.

"Can you feel it? Can you feel him leaving you?"

I walk back.

"Afraid? He's forgetting you. And you will soon forget him!"

"I'm not alone!"

Lighting strikes and I only ask to be reunited with Michael.

\-----

I sit up rapidly. Sweat covering my body.

I'm crying. I can't contol it.

I get up and get dressed.

I feel weak.

Michael only lived a few blocks down.

I needed to go to him.

It was 3 am and I didn't care.

I barely manage to get to his house. I feel like I can't breath.

I feel like something is pushing me down.

"Michael!" I manage to scream.

I feel a burning sensation on my side.

"Lucy!" I hear his voice and everything goes blank.

-

"Please open your eyes." I hear him.

"Michael." I whisper and hug him tightly and start crying.

"It's okay. Shh."

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry." I repeat over and over. "I should have gotten there sooner. I should've been there."

"Lucy, you're not making any sense. What happened?"

"I love you." I say and I kiss him.

I can feel something in me stir. Something powerful. The pain on my side fades quickly.

Michael takes my face in his hands.

"Lucy... Oh god Lucy." He kisses me again. "I thought it was only dreams, nightmares. I couldn't see you. I only just saw you two nights ago. But I didn't think it was real. But now... I've missed you so much."

"We're together again. Finally. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Hot tears run down my face.

"No, I'm sorry. I pushed you away. It's my fault." He wipes my tears away and kisses me.

"How sweet." A voice says.

"John?" I get up and Michael pulls me behind him.

"It seems you have found each other. Now I'm going to have to kill you." he says.

"What? Why?" Michael responds angrily.

"That is for me to know." He says and pulls out a sword.

Michael pushes me back.

John swings but Michael is swift. He moves out of the way.

"John, stop it!" I yell.

"Never. You must die!" He runs toward me and I ready myself.

Michael suddenly has a sword of his own and protects me.

I see both men fighting.

Both equalls.

A woman suddenly appears.

"Witch." I say with venom in my voice.

"Seems HE is still on your side. But not for long!"

She seems to be saying a spell.

I feel something happening.

"YOU will kill Michael!" She says.

I pick up a dagger that she throws to my feet.

"I should have done this since the beginning. But we were always somewhere holy. Not this time." She cackles. "Finally, after all this time the Archangel with fall!"

"NO! He won't!" I yell and run toward her. I stab her in the chest and she stabs my side with her own sword.

"I shall take you with me." She breaths out.

Michael is still fighting. Suddenly he falls.

I run toward him, with blood running down my side.

The sword comes down and stabs me instead of Michael. But I manage to use my dagger against John.

He falls back and I have the sword stuck in my heart.

"No.. no.. no.." Michael cries.

"I love you. Forever I have loved you. Since the first time you came to see me, I have loved you."

"I know."

\----

{Michael}

I see her. She's such a beautiful child.

I had no idea I could feel this way.

I didn't know I was capable of it.

For her the years pass by. I see her blossom into a woman.

I keep constant watch over her.

"You love her." Rafael says.

"Yes." I admit.

"Go ask for permission. I am sure HE will grant it."

I go and speak to my father.

Of course, HE already knew.

I go down and casually bump into her.

Her groceries fall out of her hand.

"I beg your pardon, Miss." I say and help her.

"It's alright, I should have..." She stares at me a blush forming. "I should have watched where I was going."

I take her bag.

"I shall help you." I tell her.

"Thank you."

We walk together down the main street.

"Are you new in town?" She finally asks.

"Just passing thru."

"Oh."

\--

Every other week I would go to see her.

I had fallen in love with her, and she loved me.

"I love you so much." I told her one day as we met on the meadow.

"I love you more." She told me and we had our first kiss.

Then, the darkness came.

Trying to separate us. Trying to turn her against me. But she had already been touched by light and it gave her a special power.

She fought with all her might and I did too.

Through the centuries I would find her again. And we would be reunited.

It wasn't until this time, when my Lord decided that it was best for me to stay on Earth and be with her that the Darkness had won.

The witch had brought me far away from her and caused me to forget.

Now, we had found each other again.

We knew who we were, and she sacrificed herself for me.

But this was not the end.

I begged for us.

I begged for her.

"I will leave her in peace. Just save her." I begged.

And I only hoped he heard me.

\----  
{Lucy}

I wake up in a jolt. 

I had felt as if I had been falling from a very high place. 

The sun is shining thru the window of my bedroom. 

I get up and walk toward it. I open the window so that the cool breeze could enter my room. 

"A brand new day. Another start." I say to myself and ready myself for the new day. 

"Lucy! Breakfast is ready!" My roommate calls out to me. 

"I'm coming!" I say and step out of my room.


End file.
